My moon
by dragonzkillu
Summary: How can I make Rey smile again? Hints of LunaXRey


Disclaimer --I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

* * *

The moon. So bright, so luminous, so high up. It is definitely something you should watch every night. In fact, that is exactly what I do. Night after night, I sit here on my bed, staring out of my window, just looking at the moon-my moon. Well, almost night after night. I sometimes watch it outside alone on my porch, sometimes at the park with Rey, sometimes even in my parent's room when they've left me for something more important. It's not that I miss them, no, I_ like_ it when they're gone. It only means more time with my moon, and maybe Rey.

Tonight, well tonight is going to be different. Rey promised he would help me with my math homework. I absolutely _hate_ math. I always get stuck and end up calling Rey. What a nightmare. At least the moon-my moon grants me wish every time. Right before I call Rey, I'd cross my fingers and tongue, sit up straight on my bed-or couch, or whatever I was on, look straight out of my window at my moon, and make a wish(with one eye closed of course). After that, I would call Rey, and every time, he answers, he is always there. The line is never busy. That is how extraordinary my moon is; works every time.

_ Ring ring. _Could that be Rey?

"Hello?"

"Luna? Did you start on your math yet?" It was Rey.

"A little ..."

"What do you mean _a little_." His emphasize on _a little_ gave me _a little_ scare.He was probably angry at me again. Moon, you'll help me right? You'll make Rey not angry again, right?

"Luna?"

"Yeah ..."

"Where are you?"

"Huh, at home ...you were the one who called me."

"No, I meant where are you in math." He was angry, I could tell, really angry. Moon, why are you letting me down now?

"Oh, page 118, number 3." I said as I looked down at my notebook.

"I see ..." There was a very, very long period of silence after he said that. I was scared, was he _that_ angry at me? Moon, please help me.

"I'm coming over, DON'T go anywhere,"

"Ok ..."

"Bye." And he hung up.

Usually, it would take him about 17 minutes to come from his place to mine if he walked. What was I going to do during these 17 minutes? Something to get him smiling and not angry at me anymore. Maybe ice cream sundaes? Why not, he loved them, they were his favourite.

As I walked into my deserted kitchen, I noticed a note posted on the fridge.

_ Luna,_

_Mom and dad left to buy groceries, leftovers in microwave. I'm over at Lacus's. Call if needed._

_ Meyrin_

Well, that only means more alone time for Rey and me. Hopefully my parents will get some more ice cream, Rey's probably going to eat it all again. I opened the freezer door and brought different flavour cartons of ice cream out of it. While making the sundaes, I couldn't help but look at my moon through the kitchen windows. It was so bright, just like every other time when it was at its fullest.

"Please help me ..." I whispered.

"That's why I'm here." If I hadn't known that was Rey's voice, I would have been scared stuff, afraid of being kidnaped-IN MY OWN HOUSE!

"Don't scare me like that." I pouted while hiding the sundaes in the freezer.

He didn't say anything. Was he _that_ angry at me? I unlocked the door and let him in. Still nothing, not a word.

We went upstairs to my room and he seated himself on my chair.

"I still can't believe you don't understand this, we've been learning this for the past three weeks. What don't you understand?"

"...Everything." I whispered. He _really_ was angry at me. No one can deny it. Moon, why aren't you helping me tonight? I stared out my window, hoping that would make everything work out.

"I can't help you if you're facing the window and not me." He said turning my head around.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, looking at my notebook. He scribbled many numbers and formulas, which I _eventually_ understood. Rey even seemed a bit light, my moon _did_ hear me. It _did_ hear me.

"Well, that is it, if you're still stuck, I don't know how I can help you."

"You can, come with me." I said cheerfully as I dragged him back down to my kitchen.

"Finish this for me." Believe it or not, he smiled when he saw the sundaes. My moon _had_ helped me. It was still working, there was still magic left in it.

"Why don't we go outside and watch that lucky moon of yours?" He suggested. More like stated since he had already gone out. At least he wasn't angry at me anymore.

We ate in silence on my front porch, just watching the moon and the stars twinkling around it. It was just gorgeous. Nothing was better than watching my moon with Rey, alone.

* * *

I'm sorry if the characters are OOC(which they should be since I've onlyy watched a few episodes). I acutally wrote this story for my tutor since he asked for something about the moon or Mars. I chose the moon and decided to have one of the characters to be named Rey ..then I ended up using Luna as the main character since ..moon-luna. Hahas ..I'm really strange ..

Please ignore my grammer and I know I'm really bad at writing.


End file.
